Freddieladdin
FreddieandDaffers's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast * Aladdin - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) * Princess Jasmine - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) * The Genie - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Jafar - Quint (Timon and Pumbaa) * Iago - Blu (Rio) * Abu - Figaro (Pinocchio) * Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) * Sultan - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Rajah - Lambert the Sheepish Lion (Disney) * Cave of Wonders - itself * Razoul - Clayton (Tarzan) * Razoul's Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Peddler - Mushu (Mulan) * Gazeem the Thief - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Prince Achmed - Simba (The Lion King) * Omar; Melon Seller - Zazu (The Lion King) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Old Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Woman at the Window - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Marie (The Aristocats) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective), Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Three Balcony Harem Girls's Mother - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Necklace Man and Woman - Patou (Rock A Doodle) and Bridget (An American Tail) * Fat Ugly Lady - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Two Hungry Children - Young Vitani and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Pot Seller - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Nut Seller - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Necklace Seller - Tantor (Tarzan) * Fish Seller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Fire Eater - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Boy wanting an apple - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Laddie'; Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Rabbit Genie - Hutch (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) * Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) * Genie's Three Danicing Girls - Anna (The King and I), Cinderella (Cinderella) and Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave) * Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) * Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast) * Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) * Ostrich Abu - Madam Upanova (Fantasia) * Turtle Abu - Turtle (The Sword in the Stone) * Car Abu - Mater (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Little Boy Genie - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Fat Man Genie - Little John (Robin Hood) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - John Smith (Pocahontas) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorillas (Tarzan) * Leopard Genie - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) * Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Harem Genie - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Marmoset Monkeys (Rio) * 60 Elephants - Heffalumps (Winnie the Pooh) * LIamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Bears and Lions (Dumbo) * Brass Bands - Mice Trumpetting (The Rescuers) * 40 Fakirs - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Cooks and Bakers - Flies (A Bug's Life) * Birds that 'warble on key' - Birds (Melody (Adventures in Music)) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Super-Spy Genie - Panchito (The Three Caballeros) * Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) * Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * Bee Genie - Cri-Kee (Mulan) * Submarine Genie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * One of Flamingos - Flamingo with a Yo-yo (Fantasia 2000) * Gigantic Genie - Chernabog (Fantasia) * Rajah as Cub - Baby Lambert the Sheepish Lion (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Toy Abu - Balto's Cat Toy (Balto) * Snake Jafar - Were Rabbit (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) * Cheerleader Genies - Animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Genie Jafar - Dragon (Sleeping Beauty) Category:FreddieandDaffersfan Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof